Eyes of The Titans and Perhaps Souls Aswell
by Seas of Sorrow
Summary: The Titans all think differently. Robin might seem mysterious and hidden on the outside but his mind leaks his secrets and he reveals himself thoroughly. Starfire seems to see the world through rainbow eyes but can her mind hold more darkness than light?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robin's Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own the stinken Teen Titans I WISH I DID THOUGH!!!! grrrrrr *If I were a RIIIICH GIRRRRL I would buy the Teen Titans and Robin would be allllll miiiiiine!!!!!*

I groaned this Boy Wonder had had a tough night. Fighting crime always took alot out of you even when your supposed to be only one percent human as Beast Boy mockingly pointed out.

He smirked to himself that remark had brought BB a quick quiet silence, almost icy cold, oh wait it was.

What use were my gadgets if I didn't use them?

The freeze disks had only caused BB about an hour of chilling quite then the blabbing continued to no end. I laughed quitely as I swiftly pulled the mask off my desk and scowled at the image of my greatest rival.

I pulled my pants up and slipped the long sleeved shirt over my head.

My shoes followed and lastly my cape which when worn flew out behind me sometimes quite unnoticed or simply ignored.

I adjusted my belt then smiled at the picture of Starfire on my bedside table.

Then calmly pushed the gray button making my door promptly slide open with a quick swooshing sound.

The corridor was empty and I didn't mind this I was used to solitude both a friend and foe. Not caring to put further meaning to these thoughts I slumped towards the Titans living room.

I entered analyzing my surroundings as only a well trained detective would do.

A normal sight I supposed as I saw most of my team mates except one, in various places around the enlarged room.

The dark shadow of the violet haired paled Raven showed no signs of movement on the floor.

I looked up to see it's owner of course was also immobilized.

Her eyes were hidden behind her apparently attention engaging book.

I knew what I would see in them though inteligence and nothing else for Raven hid everything from us her emotions her memories everything.

Her eyes were no different her voice a monotone dripping with boredom and usually lacking interest.

I didn't fear the dark girl most did but I did not she seemed dangerous she didn't just seem it she was dangerous.

As dangerous as living hell itself but Raven was not like her demon father her soul was hers her own and no one had been able to control it ever after that event.

She cared for everyone but herself and Robin knew it she felt no need to care about her own needs for her only needs were to protect others that were innocent in her eyes.

Her eyes held everything and yet nothing she was strange and I cared very deeply for her.

I held the image of the young girl I had carried piggy back in my mind while I went to sit on the couch and watch the sun rise the sky tinging everything golden and sparking life in every corner.

I rolled my eyes as I looked to the side.

Beast Boy the green skinned amimal cracker.

He could change into any animal he wished he himself was just simply funny.

Not only was he funny looking and I laughed as I realized BB thought nothing of the sort.

He was just funny he never cared of the important things like "screeeeeeech BB Killer Moth is ATTACKING the Tower!" BB's response.

"Ya YA gimme a sec Im at level four now and level five is only a few alien scum zaps away!"

I just smirked he just seemed so unnbelivably innocent like tofu and pizza could be the only things needed to heal the world if destroyed.

If we had them we will survive if not.........that was also the great thing about BB he was in all words put together optimistic.

"The world has been destroyed and we are the only ones left!" "Dudes look the pizza place survived there IS HOPE!"

It was to much BB made everyone realize that sometimes hope was easy to find.

If you just looked a little deeper you might find a small circle of the last pepperroni in the world and that circle would make you feel like there was a chance.

I turned away from the green haired munchkin and got up to sit at the kitchen stool.

Cyborb the half human half robotic massive giant emerged setting down a moutain sized plate of waffles in front of him.

"Cy do you really think I can eat that?" I said sarcasticly as I gently poked them with the fork I had been handed.

Cyborg came towards me and placed another fork down next to the stack facing the chair next to me.

"Naw your to puny but Star can and she should be up soon." He stated as I scowled at the puny comment.

Me? Puny? Compared to BB Cyborg needed to do a once over on his visionary circuits. I stopped mid thought maybe I needed my eyes examined too I thought.

She walked into the room and I swear she was glowing from the top of her radiant polished rasberry locks to her shiny purple boots.

She walked in, no she danced in her emerald crystalline spheres sent ablaze with obvious overly exagerated over loaded excitement.

Her long flowing hair rebounded off her skin as if having been shocked off or simply tasered.

One look from her had same affect on me I was either tasered or stuck in a oven to become bird brained stuttering robin fricasse.

She smiled at the room and it seemed the room smiled with her, I smiled anyway.

She locked eyes with me and roasted robin entered the building.

"Glorious morning Robin isn't it?" She said coming to sit beside me.

I smiled and nodded knowing I wouldn't be able to talk conherently around her for at least a few minutes.

I did manage to push the fork towards her and she caught sight of it and instantly plucked it off the counter.

I had a feeling that the fork would make contact with the plate soon enough.

I decided to put my appetite at ease and take a few bites before I starved myself until lunch.

I think I manged to get at least ten bites before I heard a soft clink and saw the pile had been reduced to crumbs in front of my eyes.

Starfire herself was wiping away the remaining crumbs from her mouth and then proceeded to as always thank Cyborg for yet another "glorious" meal.

"Oh dear friend Cyborg I am always baffled and confused so when you cook such extrodinary cuisine!"

At that she swiveled a remarkable full three sixty to promptly grab my arm in her firm grip and almost rip it out of its socket.

"Robin you must teach me to cook the food someday oh please friend Robin it would mean so much to me!"

She was basically begging me with those green neon ping pong balls she called eyes.

I couldn't refuse but I also didn't have to tell her when.

I knew quite well what would happen the moment I had to teach Star to cook.

One the house would be set on fire, two Starfire would get upset very upset as in flood the house upset, and three then she would recooperate and want to try again.

I just have to prepare myself for the moment to come.

Mean while I would put it off for as long as possible.

That in mind I gently uncurled Starfires fingers from my probably now bruised radius.

"Sure Star I'll teach you to cook sometime."

She was wow radiant bubbly estatic and simply looked like a goddess a queen something royal or outstanding.

Then I realized she could be a queen we had stopped her from that she was to be a princess until her beloved nanny Galfore died.

The Tamaranean princess had not taken her throne in the wish to stay on Earth with her friends.

I hadn't complained then but maybe I should have stopped being selfish.

Is she happy?

Does she want to rule?

She seemed happy enough but as proven looks can be deceiving.

I knew that only to well.

With that thought I kissed Starfire on the cheek tenderly then picked up the paper and went to my room.

Solitude was a gift I was eager to receive at this moment.

I entered my room and seeing Starfires beautiful face framed in silver didn't help my questioning cease.

Was she happy?

Did I ruin something wonderful for her?

I loved her I knew she loved me well now I did but could love sometimes go to far and ruin things that might have been better for her?

I wasn't sure and the questions quite thoroughly drove me insane.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**First Chappy YAY ok guys hope you like this I had fun writing this ALOT of fun and well next chappy should be either Star or Ravens POV and if you liked this THEN REVIEW!!!!! Please it makes me HAPPY and I dont care if you flame me or if you dont just review knowing you read this and didn't ignore it means ALOT to me!!!! THANKS!!!!!**

_**Seas of Sorrow**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Starfires Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans if I did they would not be cancelled and Starfire would have married Robin already (or a character called Seas would have mysteriously appeared and kidnapped Robin LOLZ)

I watched him leave and touched my cheek to see if I could still feel the warmth his lips had once left on it.

Unfortunately it's cold for I am cold now his eyes had seemed distant and his kiss hadn't been as loving as others.

It seemed partial and almost dismissive not a longing a duty and it seemed it had caused him great effort to place his lips on my dainty cheek.

I didn't quite understand, then again I didn't quite understand alot of things.

Earth being my primary confusion was also sometimes replaced with my friends ever shifting moods.

Raven was usually annoyed by my never ending happiness she glared at me from afar often.

Beast Boy thought that I was funny.

That drinking mustard was a comedic thing.

I was strange he also gave me the looks.

Cyborg did not enjoy it when I commented on his rather joyous "Boo-yah!" As not part of the earthly vocabulary.

He would look at me with the "look whos talking look" another look.

Robins looks were usually understanding and helpful but at times he also gave me the looks that never needed words and were as clear as glubordian myrglicles.

They never thought I saw these looks that these looks were hidden as the thoughts in there minds that I could not read.

Except I saw and of course I knew.

I was different so different that I could stand out so easily even with a boy who was absolutely green!

It angered me and anger was a powerful emotion.

My hands glowed green soon as the anger appeared and the power surged within me.

A power I could embrace and control.

It was refreshing to be able to control something.

I forced the smile friend Cyborg expected to see on my face and left to go talk to friend Raven.

"Raven the day is quite the beauty and I was hoping if you perhaps would not mind in going to the m-?"

"No."

Came the almost instant mono-tone response from my grayly shaded friend.

"Oh well that is o and k friend Raven perhaps friend Beast Boy would accompany me to th-."

"No can do Star!"

I stopped mid words as Beast Boys voice rang through the room having loud gun shots following.

"Im almost past level fifteen and OH MAN!"

A robotic sneering "You Lose Game Over."

Followed his so he thought concrete statement.

I giggled at the shorter than average blustering mutant now gawking at the screen as if hypnotized by it's glassy face and animated militarily armed primates.

The apes were going as Cyborg would be putting as a pun "bannanas."

All true enough, the yellow sweetly tasting vitamin absobred fruits were zooming back and forth on the screen as if tiny minature boomerangs.

I sighed the topic of foul mouthed monkeys no longer interesting enough to hold my somewhat diminutive attention span.

I was like that see one shiny button well yippee X'hal you spoil me I am ever so grateful.....

Ohhhh a nickel all thoughts of the button are obsolite and my mind wanders off even from the prospect of a shiny nickel possibly shinnier then most.

I particuly liked pennies they are red in color firy like my long mahogany tresses.

I floated across the room wearing a smile on my face.

Like a piece of clothing just not natural at that moment I could rip it off at any second with no hesitation.

Sometimes when your heart is more fragile than your in my case almost steel hard body.

Lack of protection is not a option my people are very sensitive hearts never used to solitude.

Families gather together even in the middle of our streets all communing with one another related or not.

Solitude was not unexpected in the tower when Cyborg and Beastboy were busy with there video games.

Raven basically literally scared me away there was only Robin left to talk to.

Complete opposites we are.

I thought to myself.

The Boy Wonder thrives in the shadows hiding is his greatest achievement obscured in lies and a mask to hide his past and protect his friends.

He has mastered that oh so difficult art in my opinion to almost as if he is a completely new person once the act settles in.

I dont recognise him sometimes and that scares me why can't Robin be Robin?

I would always be his Starfire if he wanted me to be his Starfire that is.

He cares for me as more than a friend the kissing explains it without actually needing the words.

Except I wanted the words I wanted to receive the "I love you" from Robin someday.

So Robin was a mystery.

Strange I detested mysterys usually.

I hated the confused feeling, I always have been so lost.

Then I was found.

My friends made me feel wanted and found confusion was replaced by joy.

A normal emotion I experience quite often and enjoy greatly.

Then Robin...............Robin ruined it.

I feel so lost when I'm with him now.

He shows no emotion of....of what I want him to show.

He does not love me.

Not yet anyway and unfortunately Tameranians are lacking that usefull and highly annoying tid bit called patience.

I am nothing like Robin.

I am open never hidden I burst my emotions on others like an avalanche on the alps it tumbles down and usually crashes with major impact.

I scare many of my friends with my emotional out bursts and of course what they think is very strange my love of mustard as a beverage and not a condiment.

Robin had changed or actually maybe he hadn't maybe he was always like this but maybe my admiration and devotion worked as a second mask on him one only I could see.

I saw no flaws he was the greatest leader, the greatest warrior, a most generous soul, a very understanding person, a wonderful teacher, and most importantly a magnificent friend.

Of course from finding him as a great friend I of course developed the crush on him.

The tears of sorrow were finding there way across my face now.

So I quickly walked to the refrigerator and stucked my head in.

I had an act of my own to complete.

Hiding as a few tears escaped my cheeks and fell upon the blue fungus dripping out the edge of the refrigerator.

I was momentarily frightened when I swore I heard a soft hissing sound.

I looked down and realized my salty tears had made some sort of chemical reaction with the fungus now starting to enlarge.

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth in a disgusted grimace which led the fumes to find there ways in my mouth and down my throat.

Coughing and wretching I slammed the door tears dry and forgotten.

I went to the sink snatching a cup and placing it under the tap while I quickly and vigorously twisted the tiny silver knob.

The clear liquid poured out gently and gracefully making itself fill my cup.

It rippled a little when I held it with only one hand to twist the knob backwards and shut the steady peaceful flow.

The slushing sound died immediately.

I looked back down at the sink to see the remaining bits of liquid that had flowed out after I had pulled my cup away spiraling quickly across the sink.

Spinning in a tornado like fashion then vanishing completely in a orderly exit through the small black holes into the pitch black darkness.

I sighed when the enticing show ended and touched the edges of the cup to my lips then gulped down the refreshing water thoroughly not missing a single drop.

I placed the cup back on the sink thinking Beast Boy wouldn't mind an extra cup to wash seeing it was his turn to do dishes.

I smiled as I saw my beloved Silkie sleeping peacefully on one of....Robins uniforms.

I bent down and gently stroked Silkie back and forth his body never even twitching he remained incredibly lost to the world.

"Hello my little bumgorf!"

I giggled in what I believed could possibly be one of his ears though I was not sure.

No reaction wat so ever I smiled once more kissed the back of his head then stood up to walk to the back of the common room and out the door to the lonely dark gray hall way.

I walked past the door to Ravens room.

The trips into that room had never ended well.

The magic mirror was on lock down according to Raven.

Also anyone who stepped foot in her room again would be personally fed to the dragon called Malchior who lies trapped within the pages a large battered white book.

No one has stepped foot in her room since she made her announcement four months ago by pitching the tower into her dark black aurora and using it to her advantage to terrify Beast Boy.

He cowered in fear and was begging for mercy in a corner.

Where a very angry tea kettle brimming with herbal tea was enhancing Ravens threat by coming closer to the green changeling.

Shooting clouds of vapor in every direction.

Finally Ravens grip on the now eerily black tower loosened and all became as normal as they could have possibly been.

Funny how Beast Boy listens to threats and not to simply asking he stay away from her room.

The threat got through though to Ravens enjoyment.

I swore I had almost seen her crack a smile when the green boy had walked in the hall looked at her door and promptly ran for his life.

I walked past the door and turned a corner seeing the door that gave me some sanctuary.

I walked towards it and gently tapped the buttons which would allow me entrance.

My room surrounded me when I walked in and I quietly slipped off my boots and flopped myself on my bed.

I forced my torso to lift my legs up and stand pencil point straight aiming at the ceiling.

I stretched my legs out going as far up as possible then opening then to make a V then closed them again.

My toes wiggled in mid air for a second enjoying the not so cramped up space they were in.

Recieving the fresh air that mingled around my room and the aroma of citrus air freshners in the corner.

All this splurged across the room like a see through curtain.

Then I let my feet drop down hanging off the end of my bed not quite touching the floor and also not high in the air either.

I smiled at nothing in particular my face would relax soon and I wouldn't have to smile at everything in only moments.

Expectations were sometimes quite a burden on my tangerine shoulders.

One person never expected anything from me he liked me no matter how moody I became sometimes.

He even liked me after sampling my cooking and nodding stiffly and he thought I never saw him regurgitate my loving concoctions.

They thought I didn't see alot of things.

Everyone thought the same.

"She has her head in the clouds!"

"No one can love everyone and no one can be that happy all the time!"

So naive so vulnerable and the meanest ones well they were quite honest of there feelings.

"She is so stupid!"

I was not stupid I was uneducated in the ways of Earth.

Actually perhaps that was should be an am.

I am still uneducated in the customs and ways of Earth.

Am I vulnerable to confusion?

Oh yes definetly.

Am I vulnerable to people in general who want to hurt me spot on and not just confuse me?

That would be a negative and I would prove that to all who did try to do as such.

Was I naive?

I supposed so simplicity was a key thing for me I couldn't complicate my intentions or emotions to much.

Confusion would follow I couldn't even attempt to try to understand something.

Plain and simple I am happy, I am sad, and I am angry.

Although it might be difficult for some it is possible for me to be all three at a time.

All I have to do is not show two of them but just feel them clawing at heart and my heart would try to reject them.

It sounds so useless to say but why not say it?

It is the truth it's simple it's easy to understand and most importantly.

I am not confused when I think of this truth because it is so simple and true and if I didn't understand it then I really am stupid.

I look at the picture of Robin on my bedside table he is smiling at me and for once I don't see any mysterious boy.

I see Robin Boy Wonder the one I love.

Then I look at the pictures of him in my mind and I am so confused and in denial and then I feel the clawing again the unmistakable pain in my chest is there once again.

Then I sob and clutch my chest as I stand up and kneel on my bed which makes me fumble to grab anything and not fall.

I balance myself and I sob silently as my tears make there way down my face.

Obligation to smile for my friends is over and I have relaxed, the smile is gone for now.

With that I squeeze my eyes shut and clutch my chest my body heaving as I breathe choked sobs as air.

Then still clutching my chest I buckle over and whisper to the covers the truth that made me sob and cry and pained me in every possible way.

"My heart hurts."

I said simple and easy and true.

I thought this over and over again as I sobbed myself hoarse for hours until finally I became silent and unconscious.

My hand on my sore heart and after so long my smile had at last been wretched away from my face.

I didn't miss it.

It had over stayed it's welcome.

With that I slept and dreamed of only one thing one person.

My smile didn't creep up on me though.

Not even when he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead once more.

Dreams don't always heal they are to quick and to cheerful to perfect to be the perfect solution.

There I was sleeping and dreaming of the one person who could stop my pain.

Unfortunately I didn't know if he ever would.

_____________________________________________________________________

**YAY Chapter 2 is up and ready YAY lolz next shall be Raven and I am sure all of you are excited to read what goes on in our beloved goddess of darness's mind. She is to cool so I am nervous to take her out of character so I am going to work extra hard on this chappy which is why you must all be patient and wait cuz this might take awhile! Also than you soooooo much Amanthya and AliceinWeirdoland my first 2 reviewers!!!!! Constructive critisism is wonderful and thank you sooooo much for reviewing you guys rock!!!! Kay thats it enjoy the second chappy and many more to come!**

_**Seas of Sorrow**_


End file.
